In the past two decades, different types of lasers have been used for various medical/surgical procedures but lasers in Ophthalmology have always enjoyed a unique role since they offer new and innovative surgical capabilities to the ophthalmologist. Recently, "Excimer Lasers" such as Argon Fluoride and Krypton Fluoride have gained much enthusiastic support due to their capability of photoabilative tissue decomposition. There is ongoing research to detect the efficacy of this laser in making corneal incisions and keratorefractive surgery inspite of some newly discovered side effects. Nitrogen laser pumped dye laser coupled with frequency doubling technique can deliver ultra-violet laser energy in the wavelength range 250-330 nm. Its potential clinical use in the medical field has not yet been explored. The purpose of this research is to explore the capabilities of tunable ultra-violet radiation from a frequency-doubled Nitrogen pumped dye laser in potential eye surgery and establish optimum wavelengths for various ophthalmic surgical procedures.